Love
by black cat shadow
Summary: AU Loki and Sif both are in love, but keep it a secret until everything is changed and they have to hide from the ones they love and fear to keep each other safe.
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat and watched Thor and Sif spar. Sif was getting the upper hand when Thor raised his hammer above Sif's head. Loki moved quickly to her side and teleported her out of harm's way. They reappeared under a tree near the palace.

"Loki?" Sif asked in shock.

"Sorry, Thor was going to hit you in the head with his hammer and no one lives from that blow" Loki explained.

Sif pulled Loki close to her and kissed him, then after a few seconds pulled back, but kept her hands on his face.

"You are my savior" Sif laughed.

"I'll always be there to save you" Loki promised.

Loki leaned back on a tree and Sif laid her head on his chest with Loki running his fingers through her hair. They stayed that way until they heard Thor calling for Sif.

"I better go. Love you" Sif sighed and then kissed Loki.

"Love you too; and I better go too" Loki stated returning the kiss.

Loki and Sif walked back to the training grounds to see Thor with a look of displeasure on his face. He looked them over and then punched his brother in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" he rubbed his shoulder.

"How dare you intervene in our training?" Thor yelled.

"You were going to kill her" Loki replied.

"It doesn't involve you brother" Thor yelled back at his brother.

"Thor that's enough Loki's right, you would have killed me and I am happy he saved me" Sif intervened.

Thor turned and walked away leaving Loki and Sif alone. Sif grabs Loki's hand and feels him relax.

"Thor will never understand" Sif sighed.

"One day he will" Loki told her.

"Loki do you think he's actually ready to be king?" Sif asked him.

"No, but I will be beside him guiding him through decisions, keeping peace among our lands. Sif, you don't have to worry my father has told me his plan, Thor can't make a decision unless I agree with him" Loki explained.

"I just hope he will one day see how happy we are" Sif said holding Loki's hand.

"He doesn't have to because; nothing can change how much I love you. Lets head back to the palace and make sure my brother didn't break anything" Loki told her.

Sif and Loki walked back to the palace and when they were about to reach the doors Loki stopped. He fell to his knees holding his head in pain.

"Loki, what's wrong? Please answer me" Sif asked worried.

"It's my head something is-" Loki tried to inform her.

Loki fell to the ground unconscious. Sif pulled his head into her lap trying to keep tears from falling from her eyes.

"Guards. Guards help" Sif yelled.

Two guards came out of the palace and lifted Loki off the ground taking him to the healers. Odin came in a few minutes later with Frigga behind him. Sif bowed her head, but kept her eyes on Loki.

"What happened?" Odin asked.

"Me and Prince Loki, we were coming back to the palace from the training grounds, when he started to have pain in his head and then he collapsed" Sif explained.

"Thank you Lady Sif for helping him, you may leave now" Frigga thanked.

Sif bowed her head and took one more glance at Loki and left. Odin walked over to his son and found that he was cold. Frigga noticed this also and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I want him on heavy watch when he wakes up" Odin informed his wife.

"Odin, what are you talking about?" Frigga asked.

"I just want to make sure he is okay" Odin confirmed.

Frigga moved back to the side of the bed when Loki's head moved and he started to wake up.

"Loki, are you okay?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mother my head just hurts, but it's nothing" Loki confirmed.

Loki got out of the bed and started to leave the room, but was stopped by Odin. Loki looked at his father and saw concern in his eye.

"Father, I'm fine, don't worry" Loki told his father.

Odin allowed his son to leave. When Loki was out of the room he headed to find Sif. When he found her in the lounge she flung her arms around him and kissed him. He smiled at her after they parted. Sif then hit him in the arm and turned away from him.

"You have any idea of how scared you made me?" Sif said with venom.

"I'm sorry you know I would never do anything to hurt you" Loki informed putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sif wrapped her arms around Loki happy to feel his arms around her. They were about to kiss again when Thor and the warriors three came bursting through the door. They quickly pulled apart from each other.

"Ah, brother I see that you are feeling better" Thor laughed.

"Yes, Thor you don't have to worry about me" Loki replied.

"You would have got to be an only child Thor" Fandral teased.

"Very funny Fandral, but I think King Odin would punish you for that comment" Sif spat.

"Easy Sif" Volstagg said trying to calm her.

Sif looked at Loki to see him clenching his fist and his eyes go from being their usual green to green blue. Loki then walked out of the room leaving Sif confused while the others laughed at Fandral's joke.

On the day of Thor's coronation Sif snuck to the back area of the throne room to see Loki.

"You look great my prince" Sif laughed.

"Thank you my lady" Loki laughed and kissed her.

Sif looked into Loki's eyes to see them almost fully a light blue. He noticed her look of concern and pulled her into his embrace.

"Sif what's wrong? Today is going to be a day we never forget" Loki asked her with a smile.

"Nothing, I guess I'm a little nervous" Sif answered.

"I'll be right there with you" Loki informed her.

He kissed her one last time before she left to join the warriors three. Loki felt joy because, at the banquet today he was going to ask Sif to marry him and they can be happy for the rest of their lives.

When Loki heard the words come out of his father's mouth he knew his plans would be pushed aside. He should have stopped Thor from taking them to the home of the Frost Giants. He should have got them out of there quicker, but he didn't and now his brother is banished. Loki currently lays on the floor of his room with pain coming from his head and a darkness crawling its way into his mind. And as the darkness took over he could only think of one thing Sif. He just hoped that she stayed safe.

Sif sat in the lounge listening to Fandral criticizing Volstagg. She didn't understand Loki never looked at her the way he did, it was like someone was in his body with no heart. She pushed those thoughts back and thought of how to get Thor back.

When Sif saw the destroyer standing there she felt her heart be ripped out. She didn't understand why Loki would do such terrible things.

Sif watched as Thor and Odin came walking into the palace and felt her heart be ripped out again, but worst. She walked over to Thor and asked him the one question that she wanted the answer to.

"Where's Loki?" Sif asked worried.

"My friend Loki is gone" Thor replied.

Sif stood there in shock.

"What do you mean gone?" Fandral asked.

"Loki's jealousy drove him to fall from the bi-frost. He was hanging on to the spear and when he found that he didn't achieve his goal, he let go" Odin told the group.

Sif turned and walked back to her room and when she reached there she fell onto her bed and cried. She felt her heart stop beating when Odin said that Loki let go. She looked up at the ceiling remembering when she and Loki would lay on her bed and he would make illusions look as if they were coming from her ceiling. She remembered one time the most.

_Loki and Sif laid on his bed and Sif placed her head on his chest and he moved his hand over them and she saw a fox and lioness running with each other. _

_"So your father told you the date Thor would be crowned king" Sif stated._

_"Yeah, but I'll be equal to him still" Loki told her._

_"Loki, are you jealous of your brother?" Sif asked him._

_"Sometimes, but then I remember I have one thing he doesn't" he admitted._

_"And what's that?" Sif asked moving closer to him. _

_"A beautiful young warrior that I know he doesn't have. And I will always protect her, no matter what it cost" Loki responded._

_Sif pulled Loki close and they kissed for a few seconds. She pulled away and looked into his emerald green eyes to see how much he loved her. She placed her head back on his chest and felt his fingers running through her hair._

Sif felt the tears come freely down her face. She didn't think it would be so hard to lose him, she never thought about life without him. Sif didn't understand why he left her and then she remembered his eyes they were blue not green. She got off her bed and fixed her hair and makeup and left her room. Hogun came up to her in the hall.

"The All Father is having a banquet for the return of Thor" Hogun told her.

"I'll meet you there; excuse me while I get ready" Sif informed.

Sif went back to her room and looked in her closet and pulled out a silver dress, it was Loki's favorite. She remembers the first time she saw it.

_Loki stood outside her door holding a green box. _

_"What's in the box?" Sif asked curious._

_"You'll have to see for yourself and don't forget the banquet for our return from the land of the trolls" Loki smiled._

_Sif took the box from him and placed it on her bed, inside was the most beautiful dress she ever saw. She put it on and left for the banquet to see Loki smile at her for wearing the dress. That night he teleported her away from the banquet and asked her to dance. She accepted and they danced slowly taking in the moments alone together._

_"The dress fits you well, you look beautiful in it. Also even without out it you are still the most beautiful lady in all the nine realms" he told her with a smile._

_"I love it and you" Sif replied._

_They stayed that way for hours, him guiding her through the dance and her laying her head on his shoulder. _

Sif put the dress on and couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek. She just hoped that she would be able to control herself through the banquet. She knew one thing no one can ever fill the space that Loki left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sif sat in the lounge relaxing from her training with Hogun. All of a sudden Fandral came running in.

"Their back" Fandral stated panting.

"Whose back?" Sif asked confused.

"Thor and Loki" Fandral answered.

Sif ran from the lounge and into the throne room to see Thor standing there with a bound and gagged Loki. Sif lost her breath at the site of him; she looked in his eyes to see the blue was brighter than a year ago.

"Father what should I do with him?" Thor asked.

"Put him in the dungeon until I find a correct punishment for him" Odin ordered.

Thor grabbed Loki by the arm and started pulling him out of the throne room. When they went past Sif she silently gasped at all the cuts and bruises covering his face, and as they walked by she could see him limping. Sif moved out of the room and followed them to the dungeon and watched as Thor pushed Loki into a cell and closed and locked the door.

"What happened to him?" Sif asked still in shock.

"He tried to rule the humans and failed" Thor answered.

Thor left and Sif moved closer to the cell to see Loki watching the ground.

"What happened to you?" Sif asked, but got no reply. "Why did you try to conquer earth?" Loki didn't even move. "Why did you leave me?" Sif yelled at him.

His gaze rose to her and she could see some green shine in his eyes. Sif unlocked and opened the cell door; she entered closing it behind her. She walked closer to him, when she was inches from him she removed the muzzle and kissed him feeling him pull away from her and had a look of hurt in his eyes and they were starting to turn green again. She pulled him closer to her, kissing him again and feeling him relax and raise his hands to her face. Sif pulled away to be greeted with the most beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. He was controlling me and said he would hurt you if I fought him" Loki told her with sadness in his voice.

"I thought I lost you forever. I love you so much and felt my heart was being ripped out when I heard you let go" Sif admitted to him.

"I love you too and I wish I could undo everything he made me do" Loki replied.

"Wait here I'll be back and then we can be together again and no one will separate us" Sif ordered him.

Sif left and headed towards her room, she grabbed a pack and placed her silver dress in it along with some of her cloths and armor. She also placed some of her weapons into the pack as well. She then snuck into Loki's room and grabbed some of his cloths and armor; also she placed some of his throwing knives in it. She then snuck back to the dungeon to see Loki sitting against the wall of his cell. She opened the door and closed it again.

"What are the packs for?" Loki asked confused.

"Can you teleport us to earth?" Sif asked him.

"Yes, but why?" he answered.

"You'll see" she smiled.

Sif removed the cuffs on his wrist and he stood pulling Sif close to him while chanting the spell. When they reached earth Loki collapsed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sif asked kneeling down next to him.

"I'll be fine, but we should probably find somewhere to stay" Loki informed her.

Loki chanted a spell that changed their cloths to ones that the humans wore. Sif had on a beautiful blue top with jeans. Loki wore a green jacket with a black shirt under it also wearing jeans.

"We should make ourselves look normal" Loki laughed.

"We should change your hair so no one recognizes you" Sif said looking at the long black hair.

Loki took his hands and ran them through his hair turning it dirty blonde and cutting it shorter.

"Nice" she laughed,

They started for a town and purchased a room at a motel.

In Asgard Thor returns to the dungeon to see Loki gone. He runs to the throne room to inform his father.

"Father, Loki is missing" Thor informed.

"What, how is that possible?" Odin yelled.

The warriors three come running in with looks of worry.

"My king we can't find Lady Sif anywhere" Fandral informed.

"We found that some of her weapons and clothes were missing as well" Volstagg confirmed.

"Same in Loki's room" Hogun stated.

"Father, could Sif have freed Loki and fled with him?" Thor asked confused.

"Thor, you and I will go and talk to Heimdall about this" Odin informed.

Thor and Odin exited the throne room and went to meet up with the gate keeper.

Meanwhile on earth, Loki and Sif lie on a bed and watch Loki's illusions move around the room.

"I have missed you so much" Sif kissed Loki. "Loki when you said he, who were you talking about?" she asked him.

"The Other, he was able to get into my mind and take control over me. He works for someone that I don't know I never saw him clearly. The Other made me his puppet and created anger and hatred in me. I tried hard to fight him, but when he told me he'd hurt you if I didn't stop fighting him, I knew that I had to keep my promise to you that I'd protect you" Loki explained to her.

"Well, now we're safe and nothing will hurt either of us as long as we're together" Sif said putting his face in her hands.

"Why don't we start over create new lives for us live among the mortals?" Loki asked her with a smile.

"I would love that and I have two new names for us already. How about Luke and Steff? And mortals have last names so how about Dust since that's how we both realized we loved each other when we got hit with that truth dust on one of Thor's crazy adventures" Sif laughed.

"I love it. How about in the morning we find ourselves a place to live and I'll use my magic to create what we would need" he told her with a smile.

Sif kissed Loki one last time and fell asleep knowing that they were both safe.


	3. Chapter 3

In Asgard, Thor and Odin reach the gate keeper.

"How may I help you, your majesties?" Heimdall asked.

"We wish to know what happened to Loki and Lady Sif" Odin informed.

"They left afraid of each other getting hurt" Heimdall stated.

"What tricks has Loki done to Sif?" Thor asked.

"Tell me my prince was it a trick when you gave your life to protect Jane Foster?" Heimdall asked.

"No, it was cause I loved her and couldn't bare if anything happened to her because of me." Thor answered.

"It was the same with Prince Loki and Lady Sif" Heimdall replied.

"That can't be they weren't in love" Thor stated confused.

"They hid it to keep each other safe. Prince Loki was going to make Lady Sif his wife at the banquet of your coronation, Prince Thor" Heimdall told them.

"But if he loved Sif then why did he send the destroyer?" Thor asked.

"That you must figure out on your own. Just know that they are happy together" Heimdall stated.

"Thank you Heimdall for what you have told us" Odin told the gate keeper.

Odin and Thor left the gate keeper making their way back to the palace. Thor thought that the gate keeper lied about Loki and Sif being in love, they never even acted like they were the best of friends.

On earth the sun rises blinding Sif, she moves her hand to cover her eyes and smiles when she sees Loki still asleep. She leans down and kisses him and feels him smile. All of a sudden she is flipped onto her back and sees Loki awake with a big smile on his face.

"Sleep well?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but waking up was better" Sif replied pushing him off.

"Sif I need to ask you something" Loki told her.

"What?" she asked.

Loki gets off the bed and kneels down making a box appear in his hand and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond.

"Lady Sif, will you be my, Prince Loki's wife?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course" she answered in shock still.

Sif flung her arms around him, kissing him and then watched as he turned the diamond into a necklace and placed it around her neck. Heimdall smiled at this site happy that Prince Loki finally got to ask Lady Sif to be his wife; and continued watching, hoping that the prince and king will be happy for them when they find out one day. Loki watched as Sif got up and went into the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. She reentered the room and smiled at Loki.

"Tell me Miss. Steff Dust, are you ready to start your new life" he asked her.

"Yes, I am Mr. Luke Dust" she replied.

Loki and Sif grabbed their packs and left the motel and saw a sign that said they were in New York City. Loki smiled and they got a taxi and went to the city of Manhattan to find an apartment to live in. They found one by the water that was perfect for them, it wasn't too small and they could have guess over if they made any friends. Sif watched as Loki made appliances and furniture appear in each room. She laughed when he collapsed on the coach from exhaustion.

"What do you think?" Loki asked her.

"I love it and I saw that you placed my clothes in my closet and your clothes in yours" Sif replied.

"Well, we do have to look normal and I chose clothes that would fit your style the best" Loki replied.

"Well, how about I make us dinner while you just relax" she ordered him.

"That sounds like a great idea. What are you going to make?" he asked curious.

"It's a surprise" she told him.

Sif reappeared handing Loki plates, forks and knives to set the table. He took them and tried to sneak a peek at what Sif was making. Sif glared at him and he finished and laughed when she entered with the food covered. He pulled out her chair and removed the lid to see pasta with chicken in a light butter sauce. He poured her a glass of wine and served her some food and they ate happily enjoying their first meal in their new home. After dinner Loki cleared the table and watched as Sif put the wine bottle in the fridge.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can go to bed after you take one" Sif informed.

"That's fine with me" Loki agreed.

After they both were cleaned up Sif appeared in a white night gown and Loki sat on the bed in a grey T-shirt and green and black pajama pants. She lay on the bed putting her head on his chest.

"I think I know what job I'm going to get" Loki informed her.

"What?" Sif asked.

"Well, you know how I was good at helping around with the healers; I'm going to take the open doctor position at the hospital nearby" Loki explained.

"I'm going to work at the daycare; you know how much I enjoy kids" Sif stated.

"I think both jobs suit us well" Loki agreed.

They fell asleep a few minutes later enjoying the beginning of their new lives. Sif woke up to the sun light coming through the window. She looked to see that Loki was not in the room, she left the bedroom to see him in the kitchen making breakfast. She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss and Loki handed her a cup of coffee. She left the kitchen and sat at the dining room table. Loki came in a few minutes later with two plates of eggs with toast. He sits down and hands a plate to her and begins to eat.

"How is it?" Loki asked.

"Good, when do you have to go in to ask for the job?" Sif replied.

"In two hours and you have to leave at the same time too" Loki stated.

"Well, I'll clean up and you go get ready" Sif told him.

"Thanks" Loki said kissing her cheek.

Loki stood by the front door in a black suit waiting for Sif to come out. She came out a minute later in a nice day dress.

"You look great" Loki informed her.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?" Sif asked.

"Yes" Loki replied.

Loki and Sif's day went great for them both getting the jobs they wanted and they started to make friends at their new jobs.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months went by, Sif was loved by all the kids at the daycare and Loki was happy when he was able to save many lives as the head doctor in the ER at the hospital. Loki and Sif were getting their home ready for some friends from the hospital who were coming over for dinner. Loki smiled when he saw Sif in a blue blouse with black dress pants. He wore a grey and blue sweater with jeans.

"How do I look?" Sif asked.

"Beautiful as always" Loki confirmed.

"So who is this new doctor that Dr. Hena's bringing over?" Sif asked.

"I don't know just that he would love to meet me" Loki informed.

"Well, everything is ready, the food is almost done" Sif said.

Loki kissed Sif and they broke apart when the door bell rang. He walked over and opened the door to see Dr. Dan Jaquel and his wife.

"Hey thanks for coming, come in please. You remember Steff my fiancé" Loki greeted.

"Luke thanks for inviting us, Steff you look great" Dan said.

"Thank you Dan and Michele how are the kids" Sif replied.

"Their great thanks for asking. How's the daycare job?" Michele informed.

"The kids are wonderful" Sif answered.

The rest of the guests show up, to an hour later, except for the mystery doctor.

"Hey Kim who is your mystery guest and when will he be here?" Loki asked.

"He'll be here soon and I think you two will get along great" Dr. Hena answered.

The door bell rings and Sif answers the door to see a man with short black hair at the door holding a bakery box.

"Hi I'm Dr. Bruce Banner" the man introduced.

"Hello, I'm Steff Dust. Come in please" Sif replies.

"I thought you might like a cake its chocolate mousse" Bruce smiled.

"Thank you. Oh let me get my fiancé Luke for you to meet" Sif said.

Sif walked into the kitchen to see Loki pouring some wine into some glasses. She places the cake in the fridge and takes one of the glasses and pulls Loki over to Bruce.

"Dr. Banner this is my fiancé Dr. Luke Dust" Sif introduced.

"Dr. Banner it's nice to meet you and please have some wine" Loki shook his hand.

"Thank you, but call me Bruce. Do I know you Dr. Dust?" Bruce confirmed.

"Please call me Luke and I don't think we met before" Loki stated.

"Sure, I heard you are a life savior in the ER" Bruce informed.

"I don't think of myself as a hero, I just am happy that I am able to allow people to leave the ER moving. So Bruce what have you been up to?" Loki explained.

"Actually I was involved in the alien attack. I was the big green guy running around smashing things" Bruce laughed and then turned to Loki who choked on his wine.

"Sorry, I was just so surprised I expected someone like you to be in the hospitals not destroying aliens" Loki apologized.

"No, its okay, I like it better for being known for saving lives, then for the ones I've taken" Bruce reassured.

"I know what you mean" Loki stated.

"So what have you been doing since that?" Sif asked changing the subject.

"I actually just got back from India helping them cure a disease that was killing their people" Bruce informed.

"That's great. I'm still the new guy, but they say the lives I've saved earned me the position of head doctor" Loki laughed.

"Excuse me boys while I go get the food ready" Sif informed.

"Do you need any help?" Loki asked.

"No, I'm good, talk I won't understand much of what you discuss anyway" Sif put a hand on his shoulder.

"So what does she do?" Bruce asked.

"She works in a daycare, the kids love her" Loki informed.

"Where did you guy's move here from?" Bruce asked.

"You won't know it; it's not in the western hemisphere" Loki replied.

"Why did you guys move here?" Bruce asked.

"We were having problems with my family" Loki informed.

"I see. How long have you been in the medical profession?" Bruce asked.

"Since I was a boy I would watch the doctors in my area help people. I wasn't a great soldier like my father and older brother, but I could help people get well or if my brother took us on a journey and one of our friends got hurt I was able to tell the danger level of the injury" Loki explained.

"Hey, without us doctors those soldiers would be unable to continue fighting" Bruce laughed.

"Right, do you mind helping me with the food I would feel bad if I made Steff carry it all out" Loki asked.

"Sure" Bruce agreed.

Bruce and Loki took the food from Sif's hands and placed it on the table. Sif brought out the last and everyone grabbed what they wanted.

"Here you are Luke, your chicken, vegetables and pasta" Sif kissed Loki.

"Thank you" Loki smiled.

"So you don't eat much meat" Bruce observed.

"Yeah I really just eat chicken. I sometimes will eat a hot dog or burger, but very rarely. I mostly enjoy vegetables, pasta, rice and soups" Loki confirmed.

"I have to say we both eat the same, but I'll eat meat a little bit more than him" Sif added.

"I remember this guy I worked with on the alien attack. You see we just finished capturing his brother and we got something to eat from the only place still standing that served food. We all order our food and after ten more sandwiches the guy was still hungry" Bruce explained.

"That sounds like Luke's brother, and our friend who ate more than anyone else in our area" Sif laughed.

"It is great to talk to people that can actually laugh or understand what your into" Bruce said.

"Oh, I better get the desert ready?" Sif realized.

"No, sit and relax, allow me to get it this time" Loki told.

"Luke is one of the rare gentlemen in the world. So Bruce, tell me more about that alien attack" Sif sighed.

"Well, I joined a team known as the avengers, we had our ups and downs, but we were able to achieve our goal of stopping the aliens from taking over. So how did you and Luke decide to move here?" Bruce explained.

"Luke came from a family that made it hard for him and me to be together. Then I thought I lost him and a year later we meet again and left to keep each other safe" Sif informed.

"Well, his family, are fools for not understanding the love you two have for each other" Bruce stated.

"Thank you Bruce" Sif smiled.

Loki came back over handing Sif a cup of coffee.

"Bruce can I get you anything?" Loki asked.

"No, I'm fine, but I hope that we could get together again and go over more medical stuff that won't put some people to sleep" Bruce informed.

"Well, I'll have to see when I'm free, but give me call any time" Loki agreed

Loki was then turned to say good bye to people and Bruce realized the time.

"I better get going. It was great meeting both of you" Bruce stated.

"Yes, it was great meeting you too" Loki said shaking his hand.

"Have a nice rest of your day" Sif smiled.

Bruce left and Sif came out of the kitchen to see Loki pacing around the room.

"Loki?" Sif said.

"What?" Loki stated looking at her.

"Loki, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing really we should get everything cleaned up" Loki replied.

"Loki, tell me the truth" Sif said walking over to him.

"You know how he said the alien attack, well I was the one leading that attack and he was the one that would have ended my life if he was given a chance to" Loki explained.

"Loki, that wasn't you and you are working hard in the hospital to save lives and that means a lot to people. Furthermore you are a great man and you use your magic for great things" Sif looked at him.

"Thanks, I love you so much and I'll never let anything take you from me" Loki told her.

"Why don't we finish cleaning up and we can lie in bed and relax from the long day" Sif suggested.

"Yeah I would love that" Loki agreed.

Later on that night Loki sat on the bed reading one of the books he got from the library. Sif had her head on her pillow and watched him read. He then closed the book and pulled Sif close to him and turned off the lamp and went to sleep. Hours later Loki started to sleep fitfully.

_Loki woke up confused and his head was in extreme pain. He got to his feet and looked around unsure of where he was. Loki turned when he heard something behind him and he saw a figure coming towards him. _

_"Who are you?" Loki asked._

_"Sh boy, its okay I won't betray you like your brother and father did" the figure said._

_"What are you talking about my-" Loki looked around confused._

_"Don't you remember?" the figure asked._

_"You, you're the one that clawed into my mind and-" Loki realized._

_"You will serve him, even if you refuse to" the figure informed._

_Loki started to back away from the figure and stopped when something grabbed him from behind. He turned to see the figure and then he is teleported onto a stone table with invisible binds holding him down. _

_"You will serve us, but first we have to weaken that mind of yours that is keeping us out" the figure said._

_"What do you want with me?" Loki struggled to get loose._

_"You process a power that is very important to him" the figure informed._

_The Other took something out of a container and it wrapped around Loki's neck cutting off his air way. The Other watched as Loki fell unconscious and removed the creature and placed it back in the container._

_"This boy is strong; no wonder Odin kept him away from us and under heavy protection. He will be much more powerful than the last one and you will have his powers, when we find the dagger; that Odin hid on earth" The Other said._

_The Other watched as Loki regained conscious and placed his hand on Loki's head and watched as his skin turned an ice blue. He was pleased to hear Loki's screams of pain. He removed his hand as Loki regained his breath. The Other smiled as another figure appeared and a blue light incased Loki sending him into darkness._

Loki got up and sat on the bed and put his face in his hands trying to slow down his breathing, he looked over his shoulder when he felt the bed move and saw Sif putting her head on his shoulder.

"Was it another memory?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry" he told her.

Sif pulled him back onto the bed and put her head on his chest knowing it would calm him down and she felt his breathing relax and she watched as he slowly fell back to sleep she kissed him on the cheek, happy to see him get some sleep.

In Asgard, Thor watched as his father discussed with some of his advisors. When they all left Odin turned to his son.

"What bothers you Thor?" Odin asked.

"Father I would like to go back to earth if you don't mind" Thor answered.

"Fine, I shall send you now if it pleases you" Odin informed.

Thor nodded his head and watched as his father chanted the spell and he felt himself be teleported to earth. When he reached earth he flew to the helicarrier and found Fury discussing something with Tony Stark.

"Ah, my friends it is good to see you" Thor greeted.

"Thor what are you doing back on earth?" Steve asked.

Bruce entered the room right then and took a seat wondering why Thor was on earth.

"You see my friends Loki is missing" Thor informed.

"What?" Clint yelled.

"You mean that psycho killer is loose and you don't know where he is" Tony said.

"He's been missing for two months" Thor added.

Every one of them glared daggers right at Thor and he sat in a chair close to him feeling guilty.

"Hey, lighten up at least he came here asking for our help" Natasha defended.

"I'll have Shield track large magic signatures to help find him" Fury informed.

"Hey, Bruce where were you anyway?" Tony asked.

"I was at a friend's house" Bruce replied.

"Good for you getting yourself back into the world, hey why don't we go to lunch tomorrow" Tony smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm going to talk to my friend see if he could use my help in the hospital he works at" Bruce informed.

"That's enough talk, all of you go to bed before my head explodes" Fury ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Loki's phone was going off at five fifteen, he answered it finding out that the hospital needed him. He got out of bed and showered and changed into a long sleeved shirt and jeans. He kissed Sif good bye and left getting to the hospital in fifteen minutes by taxi. When he arrived he changed into scrubs and put his coat on. He went over to the front desk and grabbed the first file in his basket and that was how his day started. Around eleven thirty it started to slow down and Loki sat in the break room relaxing for a few minutes.

"Dr. Dust please report to the front desk" an announcement informed.

Loki moved out of the room and was surprised to see Bruce standing next to the front desk.

"Bruce what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"Thought I'd come by see if you needed a hand with anything" Bruce informed.

"Sorry, but I don't-" Loki quickly grabbed his head.

"Hey, Luke you okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah just a headache" he replied.

"Maybe you should sit down and rest" Bruce suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I need to go home. Steff is off today and my heads not getting better" Loki informed.

"Sure, I understand just call me if it sends you to the hospital" Bruce instructed.

"You got it" Loki laughed.

Loki got out of the chair and told the front desk that he was leaving due to not feeling well. He changed back into his normal clothes and left the hospital. He caught a taxi that took him home and right as he closed the door to the apartment he collapsed onto the floor. Sif came out of the kitchen hearing the door open and stopped when she saw Loki on the floor unconscious.

"Loki?" she quietly yelled.

She ran over to him and dragged him back into the bedroom. She went into the bathroom and filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed a rag. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the rag on his head hoping it would help bring down his fever. She then left the room and continued on with what she was doing hoping Loki would wake up soon. An hour later Sif was relieved to see Loki walk into the kitchen, but still a little weak.

"Loki, what happened?" she asked.

"He tried to regain control over me again" Loki informed.

Sif grabbed Loki's chin and looked at his eyes to not see even a speck of blue, only the emerald green.

"I was able to stop him, but used up most of my energy" he explained.

"Just rest and regain your energy back, okay?" she instructed.

Loki kissed Sif and went back into the bedroom and lays back in bed and fell asleep.

Bruce walked into the helicarrier to see Tony putting on his suit, Steve holding his shield and in his uniform. Natasha and Clint were standing waiting for the others. Thor had his hammer in hand ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"We tracked Loki down, he's in the city" Steve filled him in.

"Well I'm ready for battle I guess" Bruce said.

The avengers loaded onto the plane and took off in the direction Loki was in.

"We tracked Loki to a hospital and then to an apartment building fifteen minutes away. Tony, Thor and I are going to go in first, if he starts to fight us we'll send for Natasha and Clint and if we still need help then you come in" Steve explained.

"Got it" Bruce agreed.

"That's odd" Tony said.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"It says that the apartment we tracked Loki to belongs to a couple" Tony informed.

"New plan, me and Tony will go in normal clothes and check it out and then we call in the rest of you if needed" Steve explained.

Loki woke up a few minutes later feeling much better. He went into the kitchen and kissed Sif.

"How are you feeling?" Sif asked.

"A lot better, do you need-" Loki said.

Loki's phone starts to ring and he answers it.

"Hello?" Loki greeted.

"Dr. Dust we need you here right away, there was some kind of attack and we can't handle everything" Dr. Hena explained.

"I'll be right there just give me a minute" Loki informed.

"What's wrong?" Sif asked.

"There's an emergency at the hospital, I'm sorry I have to go" Loki explained.

"Go, but be careful" Sif instructed.

Loki ran out of the apartment leaving Sif there hoping everything was alright. She then realized that she needed something from the store so she grabs her bag and leaves.

Tony and Steve walk up the stairs and find the apartment door; Tony knocks on the door and gets no answer. Then the door across opens and an old woman comes out.

"If you're looking for the Dust, they both just left. Dr. Dust ran out several minutes ago, probably an emergency at the hospital and Miss. Dust walked out a few minutes after him" she informed.

"Do you know when they will return?" Steve asked.

"I don't know Dr. Dust is a kind man and works very hard at the hospital, he once fixed my leg and didn't even allow me to pay him for it and his fiancé watched my grandkids while he did it. They are such sweet people and they will never give you trouble about anything" she explained.

"Thank you" Tony said.

Tony and Steve reentered the plane and sat down.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

"Loki is definitely not there, a couple live there and the man, is nothing like Loki" Tony explained.

"Then why did the trackers lead us here" Steve asked.

All of a sudden Bruce's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Bruce answered.

"Bruce, its Luke I need your help at the hospital" Loki informed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, don't worry" Bruce assured.

"Thanks" Loki sighed.

Bruce hung up and turned to his friends.

"I need to be dropped off at the hospital fifteen minutes from here" Bruce instructed.

"Why what's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"My friend needs help at the hospital he works at" he informed.

"We'll be there in a minute" Clint said.

When the plane landed all the avengers got out, Bruce ran in to see tons of doctors and nurses running around. Bruce spots Loki and runs up to him.

"Get him on life-support and put an IV in him quickly" Loki instructed a nurse. "Bruce thanks for coming, we could use all the help we can get" Loki informed.

"No problem, what happened?" Bruce asked.

"Some attack, we're getting the last of the injured now" Loki explained.

Loki then runs off seeing a paramedic bring in a little girl. Loki takes the girl and places her on a gurney; he then sees that she is holding her arm.

"Hey, can I see your arm, don't worry I'm going to help your arm feel better" Loki asked.

The little girl allows him to see that her arm had a nasty wound and he cleaned it up and when the little girl started to cry he made a teddy bear dance between them.

"This is our little secret and you need to rest that arm. Now I'm going to go, but you can keep this little bear to keep you company" Loki informed.

The little girl kissed Loki on the cheek and mouthed a thank you to him. He smiled and walked off helping the nurses and other doctors finish taking care of the injured. Loki looks over to see Bruce helping an old woman calm her husband while a nurse patches up the man's head. Then a man with a bow and arrow comes in with a woman along with another man who had a little boy in hand. Loki runs over and tells the men to lay them on the gurneys nearby. Loki then sees that the little boy is coughing; he walks over and sees that the boy needed oxygen due to being in smoke to long.

"Hand me that oxygen mask" he ordered.

Clint hands the mask wondering why the voice sounded familiar. Loki places the mask on the boy and then sees that his head was bleeding along with his shoulder being dislocated. Loki patched up his head and making sure it was clean and wouldn't get infected.

"You two I need your help" Loki informed.

Steve and Clint walk over to him.

"I need you to hold him down on the opposite side while you keep his head from hitting anything or moving. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt, but I promise it will feel better after a few minutes" Loki instructed.

Steve held the boys head while Clint got on the other side of the gurney and held the boy down. Loki quickly popped the shoulder back in receiving a small whimper from the boy.

"Go, I'll help calm him" Steve told Loki.

"Thank you" Loki said.

Loki goes over to the woman and sees that her leg was broken, he quickly, but carefully casted it up. Loki went over to Bruce to see him putting a cast on a kid's hand. Bruce finished and walked with Loki to the front desk and saw no more files.

"That was the last one and-" Loki fell to the floor.

**"You thought you could escape me, you were wrong I will torture you until you are nothing. I hope you don't mind leaving that beautiful woman you love before the wedding" The Other taunted.**

"Luke? Luke, answer me" Bruce ordered.

"What?" Loki asked confused.

"You just collapsed and started staring at nothing" Bruce informed.

"Sorry, I just guess my headache is affecting me" Loki explained.

"Hey maybe I should take you home and make sure every things all right" Bruce suggested.

"No it's just-I need to get home now, see you another time Bruce" Loki said.

Loki quickly changed and ran out of the hospital. Steve and Clint came up to Bruce wondering what just happened.

"Was that your friend?" Steve asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Clint asked.

"Yes, that was my friend and nothing wrong with him, he just has a-" Bruce explained.

"Hey, guys we got another Loki track and we're going to make sure we get him this time and keep him locked up" Tony informed.

Steve, Bruce and Clint all leave the hospital and reenter the plane and head after Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki walks home unable to get a taxi and then he sees Sif walking toward the apartment.

"Steff" Loki called.

"Luke?" she goes running over to him dropping her food bags. "What happened?" she asked.

"He wants to-he wants to hurt me for escaping his control" Loki informed.

"We have to get you back home" she told him.

Loki then collapsed and Sif sees that he was regaining energy meaning The Other gave up. Loki then starts to stand and is relieved that he felt the pain gone. Then something fly's above them and drops some things down. Loki looks to see chitauri surrounding them. Loki pulls Sif behind him and watches them waiting for them to attack. All of a sudden a red and gold figure hits one of the chitauri. Loki looks up to see the avengers. Sif sees Bruce and runs to him with Loki following.

"Bruce, thank you for helping us" Sif said.

"I thought we were goners there" Loki laughed.

"No problem, we were heading this way anyhow" Bruce informed.

"Hey Bruce you might want to get your friends out of here before they get hurt" Steve suggested.

"Right, come on we better move" Bruce informed,

All of a sudden a figure appears and grabs Loki by the neck.

"You will not escape from me again" The Other spat.

"Luke" Sif yelled.

"Run get out of here" Loki instructed.

"Maybe I should go for your heart first" The Other suggested.

"No, leave her out of this" Loki ordered.

"You gave me servitude to protect her and now you'll do it again or else I'll make sure you see her take her last breath" The Other informed.

Loki started to fill with anger and all of a sudden The Other was knocked back by a green light. And where The Other just stood was Loki with his armor and black hair down to his shoulders. The avengers stood shocked at this. Sif broke from Bruce's hold and ran up to Loki who turned her clothes into her armor and gave her, her weapons.

"Oh, how I have missed a good fight" Sif smiled.

"Me too" Loki agreed.

Tony broke out of his shock and flew over to Bruce.

"So your friend was Loki all along, but how when Loki is a psycho killer and I thought he worked with the chitauri" Tony said.

Loki just ignored Tony's comment and went after the chitauri. Sif followed him and they fought together as they did many times before.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was just about to knock out a bunch when Thor flew in and tackled him to the ground.

"Loki, you will stop this madness at once and release Lady Sif from your control" Thor ordered.

"Thor get off of me and what are you even talking about?" Loki instructed.

"Do it now or I will end you here and now" Thor ordered.

Thor raised his hammer and was about bring it down when he heard a shout from behind him. He turned around to see Sif on the ground with The Other standing over her with a dagger in hand.

"Sif? Get off of me" Loki ordered.

"I told you I'd make you watch her take her last breathe, now say good bye to the one you love the most" The Other informed.

"Stop please I'll serve you again, just please let her go" Loki offered.

The Other grabbed Sif by the arm and pulled her up and keeping a tight grip on her.

"Prove it, destroy your brother" The Other ordered.

Loki threw Thor off of him and went after Thor, who raised his hammer and went to hit him in the head, but missed getting kicked in the stomach. Thor laughed at Loki's try to defeat him.

"You are weak, always have been no wonder you were never the perfect warrior. You are just like the rest of your kind, weak and cold hearted" Thor taunted.

"You are the cold hearted one Odinson. Every time I ever tried to be like you, I got put down, put in your shadow, but I never allowed that to change me. I grew stronger in magic than you would ever do in skill. I taught myself how to fight using knives, but most of all I found someone who loved me for who I was and not for what I could and couldn't do" Loki explained.

"Nice speech Loki, but I will end this jealousy of yours once and for all" Thor promised.

Thor flew at Loki going right through him, Loki laughed from the other side and teleported towards Thor kicking him in the head.

"You never will stop falling for that, will you?" Loki taunted.

"I have had enough of your tricks Loki" Thor spat.

Tony and the other avengers stood in shock and fear of getting between the two gods. Loki glanced over at The Other and knew what he would have to do.

"Why do you serve him?" Thor asked.

"For the same reason you would if the one thing you loved the most was at risk" Loki said.

"Do not lie Loki, you don't care if she lived or not" Thor ordered.

"Take that back, her life means everything to me and if destroying you will save it then so be it" Loki yelled.

Loki kicked Thor in the back of the knee knocking him to the ground. Loki leaned over him with one of his knives against Thor's throat.

"Good, very good, now finish him" The Other ordered.

Loki looked at Thor and felt fear replace the anger.

"I'm sorry brother, I have no choice" Loki said.

Thor looked at Loki and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Have you actually crossed that far over the line of evil that you would kill your own brother?" Thor asked.

"He would do whatever it takes to keep a promise. Now my servant, end him" The Other ordered.

Loki looked at his brother and froze he couldn't do it; Thor was his ally, friend and most importantly his brother. The Other saw this and moved the dagger up. Loki saw this and teleported between Sif and the dagger, he watched as it lodged itself into his side.

"Loki" Sif screamed.

The Other released the dagger and watched as Loki fell to the ground on his knees holding the dagger's handle not able to remove it from his side. Sif ran over to him trying not to cry, holding his face in her hands and seeing the pain and fear in his eyes.

"What a waste of time, but at least I don't have to worry about you ruining my plans anymore" The Other spat.

The Other vanished leaving Sif holding Loki scared and with tears starting to fall. She pulled the dagger from his side and tried to stop the bleeding. She looked back in his eyes to see his fear replaced with pain.

"Loki? Loki, look at me. Please stay with me" Sif instructed.

"Your safe and I kept my promise-that I would protect-you no matter-the cost" Loki struggled to get out.

"No you can't leave me. I love you more than anything in the whole nine realms" Sif felt the tears coming down her face freely.

"I love-you too" Loki closed his eyes falling limp in her arms.

"Loki wake up, please I need you here with me. I can't live without you again" Sif cried.

Thor watched this and realized that Loki did what he did with the destroyer; he gave his life to save the one he loved. Thor walked over and pulled Sif into his arms.

"This is all your fault" Sif tried to push Thor away. "He's gone because of you and I'll never-" Sif cried.

"He's still alive, but his life signs are extremely weak" Tony informed.

Thor gave Sif to Bruce and walked over and pick up his little brother. They loaded onto the plane and flew to the helicarrier where Loki was patched up and rested and all they could do was wait to see if he would make it. All the avengers and Sif sat at the main table; Bruce gave her a cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"Why did you free him?" Thor asked.

"So we could live happy together away from you, who always judged and criticized him" Sif informed. "He was afraid that people would treat me badly if they found out we were in love" she added.

"The guy tried to take over the world" Tony said.

"No, The Other was controlling him making him his servant. Loki would have fought the control if my life wasn't in danger" Sif explained.

"What do you mean your life was in danger?" Natasha asked.

"The Other told Loki that if he fought him he would hurt me" Sif answered.

"How did you break the control?" Thor asked.

"I kissed him" Sif stated.

"Why did you come to earth?" Clint asked.

"We started new lives together; Loki used his magic to help people, save lives" Sif explained.

"I understand what you meant by his family and him saving lives. I think he deserves and earned his second chance" Bruce said.

"You got to be kidding me, he's a-" Tony looked at Bruce.

"I agree with Bruce, I saw him in the hospital today working hard to save people's lives" Clint added.

"Me too, he took control of a situation with a little boy and had people he didn't even know help him keep a boy from hurting himself more" Steve explained.

"All of you are right, Loki fought me because, he had no choice, but when he was ordered to kill me, he made the choice to have his life taken instead" Thor realized.

"Thor, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we just were scared that one of us would get hurt or we would never see each other again" Sif explained.

"Sif, I understand" Thor told her.

"Good because, she'll one day be your sister in law" Loki's voice said.

"Loki" Sif ran running to him.

"Did you miss me?" Loki asked with a smile.

"You are such an idiot, but you're my idiot" Sif said kissing him.

"Brother, it is good to have you back. You gave everyone quit a scare" Thor informed.

"Thank you and I'm happy to be back" Loki smiled.

"Well reindeer games is back" Tony sighed.

"Loki why don't we have them back to the apartment for dinner" Sif suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Bruce you can bring them to the apartment in like a half hour" Loki informed.

"Sure" Bruce agreed.

With that Loki teleported Sif and him away, when they reached their apartment they changed into regular clothes and Loki changed his hair back to short dirty blonde.

A half hour later there was a knock on the door. Sif opened it to reveal Thor and the others standing outside.

"How are you Sif?" Thor asked.

"I'm good Thor and how are you?" Sif smiled.

"Not so good they made me leave my hammer behind" Thor informed.

"Sorry point break we just don't need you wrecking the apartment" Tony said.

"Where's Loki?" Steve asked.

"In the kitchen" Sif informed.

Loki comes out and he hands Sif a glass of wine.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Loki asked.

"Why is your hair blonde and shorter?" Tony asked.

"To keep no one from recognizing me" Loki replied.

"Whatever, what drinks do you have?" Tony asked.

"We have red and white wine" Sif answered.

"Red wine is fine" Steve informed.

"Tell me brother what have you been doing since you left?" Thor asked.

"Well Sif works in a daycare, the kids love her. And I'm the head doctor at the ER of the hospital fifteen minutes away" Loki explained.

"So have you two talked about kids yet?" Tony asked.

Sif and Loki both choked on their wine.

"Sorry, yes we have, but we both agreed to wait until it's a little safer" Loki explained.

"When are you guys getting married?" Steve asked.

"We were hoping to get married in Asgard, but we're not fully sure" Sif informed.

"Then you shall. The prince of Asgard has to get married in the throne room. Another reason is that mother will have someone's head if she isn't there for her youngest son's wedding" Thor explained.

"We will visit Asgard when we can both get time off from work then" Loki agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Five months later Loki looked in the mirror of his room in Asgard and felt his stomach turn. He looked over his armor making sure everything was in place and then looked over his black hair. He looked over his shoulder when he saw his brother enter.

"Nervous, little brother?" Thor asked.

"I always thought you would be married before me" Loki laughed.

"You look like fine and we should be leaving to head to the throne room" Thor assured.

They leave the room and when they reach the hallway to the throne room they stop seeing that they were early. Loki fixes his helmet and breathes out a sigh.

"I have always thought that you would be the one to be standing here getting married not the other way around" Loki sighs.

"Well things haven't gone our way lately" Thor reminded.

"How do I look?" Loki asked.

"You look like a prince of Asgard proving himself worthy of the woman he loves" Thor says.

"Thanks" Loki smiled.

"Now give us a kiss" Thor laughs.

"Cut it out, is this to get back at me for your coronation" Loki laughed too.

"Fine, but don't forget I'm still older and stronger baby brother" Thor says.

"Yeah, and I still was able to kick your butt" Loki teases.

"Do you want to start this again cow?" Thor asked.

"Whatever you say feather head" Loki smiled.

"Are my two boys fighting again?" Frigga asked walking over.

"No mother we were just getting out some of our not needed energy" Thor informed.

"Thor you better go make sure your father is ready" Frigga instructed.

"Of course mother" Thor leaves the room.

"How do you feel?" Frigga asked.

"I'm a little nervous" Loki informed.

"Well you look hansom and I am so happy to see this day that my youngest gets married" Frigga said.

"Thank you mother" Loki smiles.

"Are you ready?" Frigga asked.

Loki escorts his mother to the throne room and they stop by the throne. Then Thor and Jane come walking down, after them are Clint and Natasha in their Shield uniforms, with Tony in his Iron Man suit and Pepper behind them. Bruce wears a suit and Steve in his Captain uniform comes down escorting two Asgardian women. The warriors three behind them walking proudly down, then Sif walks down with Odin as her escort. She has her hair down and had on a beautiful white dress that dragged behind her. When she reached the throne Odin handed her to Loki who smiled to his father. Then the priest started the ceremony and asked both the bride and groom if they took each other in sickness or in health and as long as they both may live. They both said I do and placed a ring on each other's fingers, Loki's was a silver band and Sif's was a silver band with an emerald in the middle. They kissed and walked out of the throne room for the banquet. During the banquet Loki was pulled away from Sif by his brother and friends.

"I see that you are no longer available and if any woman goes up to you send her to me or you can send them to Hogun or Volstagg" Fandral instructed.

"Or you can send them to Bruce or Steve" Tony added.

"Hey I'm still with Betty" Bruce reminded.

"Tony, I can get a girl without your help" Steve said.

"Brother, we should drink to you" Thor informed.

"Can I just say that the girls will probably kick our butts if they heard our conversation" Clint said.

"Okay, I think maybe we should rejoin the banquet" Loki suggested.

Loki rejoins his wife and sits watching his father tell stories of his sons and their friends' great victories that he knew about. Loki laughed when Thor or the warriors three would raise the number of opponents. Then when they brought out the cake Loki and Sif both cut the first piece and laughed when Fandral got smacked by three girls and fell face first into the cake. Hogun and Volstagg pulled him out receiving glares from both Thor and Odin.

"What did you do to get smacked by three?" Hogun asked.

"I just said that I wished I could find a woman as beautiful as Sif" Fandral informed.

"Thank you, but next time keep your mouth shut" Sif instructed.

"Well I guess we need a new cake since this one has Fandral's face imprinted in it?" Tony laughed.

This caused Pepper to smack him which made Clint laugh and caused him to be smacked by Natasha.

"Does this mean we don't get to have any cake?" Volstagg asked worried.

"Don't worry, I can fix that" Loki assured.

All of a sudden the same cake appeared on the table next to the original. The rest of the day went by Loki danced with his mother while Sif danced with Odin. Thor danced with Jane and with his mother and gave Jane to his father. Then Sif was handed to Thor who gave Jane to Loki. Volstagg ate the original cake not caring that Fandral's face was in it while Fandral sat with frosting all over him and Hogun shook his head. Clint danced with Natasha while Tony danced with Pepper. Bruce and Steve danced with the ladies they walked down the aisle with. At the end Sif and Loki danced the way they did a while ago, her head on his shoulder and him leading her. That day was the beginning of their lives together and forever.


End file.
